


The god of demigods

by Nemara14



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Percy has been on the run for 2 years. When he can no longer run he meets a fading  Goddess, will she save him? Or leave him to his fate?
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson, Atlas/Percy Jackson, Charles Beckendorf/Percy Jackson, Hades/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Life as a survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning slight mention of violence and molestation.

Percy pov

I stood behind the thick velvet of the curtain. Waiting for it to rise so I could perform, get my money and continue on. 

I knew the lotus eaters would try their hardest to get me to stay . But they would let me leave due to me being a extra draw to lure more mortals (For the past two weeks).

I ran my hand over my necklace, it was steel dyed blue,with a crystalline shell at the bottom. 

The last thing I received from my mother before she died. It happened two years ago on our way home from my school. We were attacked by a monster in a alleyway, some person walking by shot it but not before it killed my mother.

I remember Seeing it -the monster crushing her like a can, blood _Splattering_ on the wall. As I stood covered in it in shock still uncomprehending of the situation. 

That night, after the police sent me to the horrible place I called home.

The vile husband my mother dealt with day in and out and always ,subtly defied , by making everything blue,tried to molest me in the night.

His disgusting drunk breath on my neck, as he tried to run his filthy hands under my clothes.

I fought ferociously, which led to kicking, punching and getting smacked across the room.

I remember grabbing a shard of his beer bottle and stabbing him over and over and over. I sat breathing harshly in shock as he took his last breath.

In a daze I took a shower, with the shard of the beer bottle still in my hand. I immediately felt renewed as soon as the water touched my skin.

My bruises and cuts healing as if they never existed. 

I then felt the shard In my hand grow, until it was a dagger as large as my forearm. The blade was a indigo blue the handle was pale green.

I got out of the shower, packed the dagger along with everything I needed into bags along with a book I found secretly hidden among my mother's things describing the things she had seen beyond the mist.

And left.

I was snapped out of my bleak memories by the curtain lifting and the beat of the drums and the piano. 

I swayed with the beat my dress flowing as I started to sing, along with my long silky hair, voice like sweet wine and chocolate. 

In the lands of gods and monsters, 

I was a angel,living in the garden of evil.

Screwed up ,scared,doing anything that I needed. 

Shining like a fiery beacon. 

You got that medicine I need,

Fame ,liquor ,love give it to me slowly. 

You would think I was one of the muses, by how gobsmacked my audience looked. I smirked and my eyes met with lavender eyes and curly hair that looked at me with curiosity as I sang the next line.

Put your hands on my waist,do it softly 

Me and god ,we dont get along so now I sing.

No one's gonna take my soul away

I'm living like Jim Morrison 

Now he looked at me with hunger, that made me shiver, after all I did have a glamour on that made me look 16..but I had a feeling he saw straight through it. I continued singing, 

Headed towards a messed up holiday

Motel's, sprees,sprees, and I'm singing 

O , yeah give it to me this is heaven what I truly want.

Its innocence lost, innocence lost.

In the land of gods and monsters I was an angel

Looking to get hit hard, like a groupie incognito 

Posing as a real Singer, life imitates art.

You got that medicine I need,

Ambrosia, shoot it up straight to the heart please. 

Now I had the attention of another pair of eyes,with pale skin and black hair. Who walked into the room with what must be his sister from the hallway. 

I don't really wanna know what's good for me,

Gods dead ,I said "baby that's alright with me".

No ones gonna take my soul away,

I'm living like Jim Morrison 

Headed towards a messed up holiday 

Hotels sprees, sprees and I'm singing 

O yeah,give it to me this is heaven,its

What I truly want. Its innocence lost.

Innocence lost. When you talk it's like a movie,

And you're making me crazy. 

Cause life imitates art.

I crooned the next lyrics while looking into the lavender eyes that burned with a wildness. I almost felt compelled to do it.

If I get a little prettier can I be your baby

You tell me "life isn't that hard ".

No ones gonna take my soul away, 

I'm living like Jim Morrison. 

Headed towards a messed up holiday, 

Motel's sprees, sprees, and I'm singing. 

O yeah give it to me this is heaven what I truly want.

Its innocence lost, innocence lost.

The music stopped and the light focused on me dimmed. When a wild applause broke out and I bowed while some people threw flowers including the lotus ones on the stage.

When I looked up the Lavender eyes were gone.

I left the stage feeling a little rattled and brushed my dagger hidden on my thigh to remind myself that it was still there. 

I went up to a lotus eater that was closest and held out my hand . He smiled and pressed drachma, along with a debt card that had the infinity sign on it into my hand.

" Are you sure that we cant tempt you to stay for another week Percy?" I smiled back , and replied 

"Nope ,tonight will be my last night here ..maybe I'll comeback in 6 months or so..but you know I cant stay in one place for to long".

"Well if you ever ate headed our way let us know." He said then walked away probably to report to the head of the lotus eaters. 

As I headed into the hallway I was stopped by the two dark haired siblings. 

"Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Bianca di Angelo, and this is my brother Nico Di Angelo we absolutely love your voice, can we have your autograph!" 

And she held out her white purse that looked old fashioned, I laughed and signed it with big loopy handwriting. 

And when I turned to Nico and signed his action cards . I then shook his hand ,and I my knees almost buckled by the sheer power the boy had.

He was another son of the big three.

I looked around cautiously , then spoke to Bianca " I know this may sound crazy ,but I think your father ..might be my uncle."

She looked shocked and suspicious, as did her brother and I held up my hands. 

" I know we are practically strangers, but ..I have no family left , so it would be nice to reconnect and not be alone. But if it turns out I have you confused with someone else, I'll make up for the wasted time ".

I said pleading with my eyes .

Nico convinced I was genuine, looked to Bianca full of excitement. 

Bianca bit her lip then huffed and put her hand on her hips. " Fine we will go with you to talk ,but no funny business..or I'll cut you." 

I raised my hands in surrender and we all headed to my room.

When I walked in my traveling companion Ethan looked up from his game on the TV. 

I met him a year after traveling on my own, fighting off a snake monster. Since then we have been together, inseparable. 

"Welcome home ..who are the lost puppies?"

Bianca bristled about to retort before I smoothly answered " Ethan ,meet Bianca and Nico children of uncle Hades, Nico and Bianca meet Ethan".

Ethan paused the game and looked at me his eyes piercing " Are you fucking serious?!" And at my nod when to go get the book explaining everything while cussing about my rescuing syndrome. 

I ignored him and got snacks and drinks for everyone. 

"Here just incase ..I have a feeling we will be talking for a while ". I said with a smile trying to soothe Bianca and Nico both.

Bianca's stare remained while Nico ate some of the chips I brought out.

This was going to be fun.

$$$$$$

Bianca in the beginning was in huge denial and was convinced we were crazy. About them being demigods , and their father being hades. Until I made valid points. 

How long they have been at the hotel ,yet they still haven't aged. If they ever did something they couldn't explain, not to mention pictures of their father in his god like glory .

Nico on the other hand thought it was awesome that we were demigods if a bit scared due to the fear of losing more people he cared about to monsters or other gods.

Seeing his worried expression made me pull him into a hug promising that I would help protect him. And at that moment my glamour wore off.

So I had to explain to a confused Nico and creeped out Bianca what happened. 

But after the initial shock had faded ,Bianca wanted to know what her options were. I was honest and told her she could stay at the hotel, Come with us ,or go to camp half blood which would essentially blow her cover.

Since most did not know we existed. 

Nico wanted to stay with us ,while Bianca was leaning more towards camp half blood. 

I let them know that there was no rush and made dinner. 

It was some ravioli with chicken salad. While I was making dinner , Ethan played with Nico and his action figures while Bianca read more of my mother's journal .

By the time I was finished Tarzan was finishing on the living room TV.

I called everyone to the table and we dug in. Ethan asking me to marry him with a moan around the pasta.

Making me blush as I rolled my eyes at him Bianca giving me the knowing look.

That night since we only had two beds I ended up sharing with Ethan, while Bianca and Nico shared the other.

I was brushing my teeth when Bianca came into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised as if to say " yes can I help you?" 

She took a breath and spoke " I have decided that it will be best if we stick together..until we find a safer option."

I spat out my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. 

I turned around with a smile " that sounds good to me cousin, now let's go to bed who knows What Nico and Ethan could do unsupervised ."

Screams and crashes came from the bedroom and we looked at one another before laughing. 

I looked at her eyes and wished we could forever be this happy.

$$$$$

The next day we all left the hotel , even though I had to haggle with the lotus eaters for Bianca and Nico's freedom. 

We were heading to a music festival in California called Desert daze. To meet up with another Demigod and friend of ours.

As we were on the last bus to get to the meeting point I got the neck prickling feeling whenever monsters were around. I looked around the bus discreetly and saw a figure that's aura was clearly that of a monster. And I caught a hint of red eyes and fangs from under the lage hat it was wearing. 

I looked at Ethan who came to the same conclusion I did. Bianca picking up something was wrong whispered to me "percy what's wrong?" 

I whispered back " Listen to me, do _not_ panic we are being stalked by a monster , that the next stop you ,Nico,and Ethan will get off. You will follow Ethan to the meet up point while I distract it. Make sure you keep ahold of each other."

Bianca grew more pale as I spoke but nodded lips tightened in a determined frown.

Ethan looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eye and said "dont die." Right when we pulled to a stop.

I moved and threw a hair pin with deadly accuracy at the monsters eyes socket it dissolved. And two more came at us from the back of the bus eyes spitting fire and screeching. 

We all hauled ass out of the buss that held screaming people panicking trying to escape the shooter. We ran down two blocks before I turned around and hunted for the monsters.They were called the Empousa three blood sucking women that had a leg of bronze.

One was trying to force the others to run towards her sister. I climbed the building behind her and landed on her as she was turning the corner. Stabbing viciously. Before she dissapeared into dust.

I heard a scream from Bianca and I was moving, around the corner and saw the last sister going after Nico while She was busy holding off a giant snake and Ethan was busy with a boar.

Charles was there as well along with two kids one was a boy of Mexican descent, and a girl with her hair pulled into a braid. These must have been the demigods he adopted. But Charles was busy defending his charges against snakes and I saw a dead wyvern dusting away on the side of the park next to scorch marks.

So he has been fighting for a while. But back to the fight.

I whipped out my knife and it was flying,and landed in her chest . I was immediately tackled and felt pain as a hell hounds claws ripped into me. It was enough to distract Ethan and the boar gored him on one of its horns.

Everything froze , all I saw was Ethan eyes glassy ,pale ,breath laboring, Ethan _My Ethan._

I screamed and gouged out the eyes of the hellhound on top of me while reaching out to the boar about to finish Ethan. 

I made a fist as I shoved the Hellhound carcass off of me . And I the boar exploded from me crushing and pulling on all the _Water_ in its body. 

I grabbed my knife and with the help of Bianca put Ethans arms over our shoulders. After wrapping his wound with our jackets .Nico shaking in tears as we went over to Charles to make a circular formation as more monsters where headed in our direction. 

I pulled out a rainbow pearl I purchased and when Charles saw it he gasped before realizing what I planned. 

"Everyone hold hands", Charles shouted out.

Everyone held hands and I stepped on the large pearl. And thought _Home home home, someplace safe. For healing._

And we dissapeared in a pop.

We landed right in front of the cabin my mother and I used to visit for vacation. 

We immediately went into the shelter, and as we passed the doorway I felt the protective barrier pulse as it was activated. 

Bianca and I set Ethan on the table while Charles ushered all the children to the bed room that had a small tv from the three months I spent here after I killed my step dad.

I instructed Bianca to bring me Ambrosia cubes from the cabinets while Charles was Instructed to get the first aid kit that had enough stuff in it to actually do a surgery. 

I put a pillow under Ethans head as i peeled his shirt from his wounds and I gasped. He had two stab wounds going into his stomach and their must have been poison or something on those tusks because pus was lining the wounds. 

Charles and Bianca came back with needed supplies. And I started the horrific process of cleaning his wounds. Charles had to hold him down as I squeezed out the infected area. And after when I was pulling the poison from his veins. 

Afterwards we put healing cream and wrapped his abdomen and gave him Ambrosia to help with the fever he was in. Charles then moved him to the couch. And started pushing us to the bathroom to shower so she could treat our scrapes while she made dinner.

Bianca went first while I ran my hand through Ethans hair. Nico hugged me from the side and asked quietly " is Ethan going to die?" I shook my head vehemently. 

"He won't! He has to live, there is no other choice. "

And pulled Nico closer to me as we watched the ocean from the small window. 

######

That night Ethans fever got worse. And even after me shoving more medicine down his throat didn't help.

The cabin was starting to get suffocating so I left. I went walking along the beach.

I reached a familiar cave about ten minutes from the cabin. I walked cautiously into the cave and the deeper it went the darker it got. Until I entered a round chamber. 

The moonlight shone from a hole in the ceiling and I saw faded writing on the walls ..in Greek. As well as depictions of a woman that I don't remember seeing when I was younger. 

Probably because I 'parted the veil' I thought wryly. 

And I thought of Ethan..how pale and drawn he was. His fever getting worse and tears fell down my face

_Please ..all I want to do is heal him_

I Pleaded as the moonlight shone on my face .

Then I felt someone wiping my tears and I opened my eyes and jumped back.

It was a woman with dark curly hair that fell In ringlets, who was wearing a white dress. And was..fading in and out.

"Who are you? Are you ok my lady?"

I asked the Goddess in concern, and reached out te her.

"I am Achelois percy and I am alright dear one I am just fading." She said in a soothing weak voice as she took my hand.

And nearly collapsed before I caught her and sat her on a stone table next to us.

"Now percy you must listen for I dont have much time. I have watched you since you were little, when you visited my cave bringing small tributes of candy and sand."

I blushed remembering when I was I child I brought all sorts of things to my secret hideout leaving them for the pretty lady on the walls.

She continued " I have heard your prayers and judged you worthy to be my successor..and the god of the demigods."

I stared and started laughing " Achelois you cant be serious! I'm not exactly mother Teresa, god I've killed someone before. I'm not worthy of this...if I cant protect my _person_ how can I protect all the demigods?"

I finished sadly as my tears overflowed once again and Achelois suddenly spoke sternly. 

"So you are saying that I have somehow made a mistake? That my judgment has no meaning? "

I shook my head as she continued to speak.

" You are the only one worthy of this position! You have survived for two years without your mother who was supposed to protect you. You have saved many demigods in this time. You are loyal, strong,kind,and merciless when needed. That is why I chose you , because you deserve happiness. "

I stared at her in shock before taking her hands in mine and agreeing with her.

"Your right, what would you have me do?"

I was instructed to take the vial she handed me and fill it with her tears and to drink it it would make me immortal but I had to do it before she faded. 

I gathered her tears but before I drank it I asked Achelois how I would heal Ethan. 

And she said with a twinkle in her eye that I would know how to after I woke .

I looked at her skeptically as I drank her silver tears. And it felt like ice was being dragged through my veins followed by fire. 

Crying out in pain I laid on the stone table as my legs gave out and darkness was clouding my vision. 

Achelois wrapped her arms around me and whispered " hush little one it won't be long now."

And I screamed silently as wave and wave of energy passed through me. What seemed like hours later I passed out.

Not long after I finished the conversion to an immortal, Achelois faded into moon flowers and a waterfall/ pond in the cave. In the moonlight for all of time.

######

My eyes fluttered open and all I saw moon flowers covering the majority of the cave. I sat up and realized Achelois was gone. I called out her name "Achelois?..." there was no response though a moon flower landed on my nose from the ceiling. 

And for some reason I felt a crushing sadness and started sobbing. I knew she had faded away ,and it hurt so much more than I thought it would.

I then looked at my hands and saw they were glowing..I looked like a damn nightlight.

I stood tired of crying and grabbed a rock and it molded into a crystal that said .

' Here lies Achelois Goddesses of healing ,Moon cycles and the tides. May she forever shine.'

I placed it on the table where Achelois was last. And left the cave heading back up to the beach.

When I reached the beach everything was more vivid. I could hear the ocean moving along the sand.

And I could hear the wind spirits, and the others in the cabin.

Then something changed, I heard a huge animal heading it's way down the beach towards me.

And when I turned around I came face to face with the Minotaur. 

But it stopped and stared at me pawing at the ground..confused. 

Probably because I smelled like a demigod.

I went up to him slowly and held up my hand..while looking at the ground. 

He backed up ready to bolt when I called out.

" Asterion, I can help you ." He froze before staring at me curiously and I offered my hand with a smile.

" Take my hand and no longer would you be a monster, forced back to tartarus after death you would be one of mine".

He hesitated before taking my hand in his clawed one and when I gently squeezed his hand as I put my forehead on his.

His fur turned white , and he no longer had wounds on his body. 

And he had my mark on his forehead in blue dye.

He pulled away in shock before walking over to the ocean seeing his reflection. Before jumping in bellowing on top of his lungs at finally being free.

I smiled before getting his attention "Asterion, I'm going back to the cabin when you are done with your fun you can head back to the cabin for rest". 

He came out of the water and huffed gently in my face and nodding and gave me a large nuzzle on my cheek that made me giggle.

I ran my hand through his fur twice before heading to the cabin to save my Ethan. 

And to make room in the shed next to the cabin for my new friend Asterion.

####

I opened the cabin doors to see Charles pacing and as soon as he saw me his face went to thundering anger to shock and awe.

"Percy ,what on earth happened?" He asked as he grabbed my hand that was still glowing like the rest of me because I couldn't turn it off yet.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I need to heal Ethan first". I said and went into the living room where Ethan was burning up and breathing heavily. 

He was so much worse than when I had left.

"Charles go make this into a tea." I asked and handed him a moon flower. As I sat in front of Ethan, Charles hesitated before going to the kitchen and doing as I asked.

I leaned over Ethan and kissed him lightly on the lips while saying, 

Είσαι δικός μου, είμαι δικός σου, συνδέονται με τη μοίρα μέχρι να φύγει ο χρόνος μας. Τα παιδιά σου είναι δικά μου, δικά μου. μέχρι το τέλος του κόσμου.

And taking a deep breath and blowing it into his mouth. Softly, giving him my energy and life force, as my gut told me to do.

Immediately his breathing slowed to a normal pace and I saw that his fever had broken.

Charles cleared his throat cup of tea in hand I smiled gratefully before taking it from him. And pouring half of it down Ethans throat as it would help his transition. 

Charles looked confused " Why did you give him so little?" 

"Because, the rest is for you..if you have want of it."

At his gobsmacked expression I explained everything that happened that night.

And how I wanted him to be my consort as well, because I honestly couldn't imagine life without him. Charles is my rock ,and always able to make the right calls.

Charles sat in the chair next to the sofa with a pensive look on his face. As I stared at him I just wanted to touch, his smell of smoke and iron , His muscles in his shirt just called to me.

I went over to him and ran my fingers over his arms as I sat in his lap. He pulled me to his chest and looked into my eyes.

"Alright, I'll be yours just like you'll be mine." 

And my lips were on his fiercely hungry for him. I was licking, and nibbling on his lips making him gasp as I breathed power In to him. As I whispered against his lips.

Είσαι δικός μου, είμαι δικός σου, συνδέονται με τη μοίρα μέχρι να φύγει ο χρόνος μας. Τα παιδιά σου είναι δικά μου, δικά μου. μέχρι το τέλος του κόσμου.

The same Mark's that appeared on Ethans were growing on his forearms looking like metal thorns. Except they were gold ..not red.

I broke away to get some air and Charles looked dazed. I snuggled into him while he reached out for the tea and downing it with a sigh.

"That is some good stuff." He said and I laughed because it was a good painkiller. 

We then bunkered down exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :   
> You are mine ,I am yours we are connected by fate until out time is gone. Your children are mine and mine are yours, until the end of the earth.


	2. Camp moon flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his friends discover a bigger place to live. And they go to the desert daze to perform bumping into god while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning use of the n word in lyrics ,please dont get offended I only used it once.

Percy pov

I woke up to the laughter of Nico and leo . When I groggily opened my eyes I had to quickly shut them due to the flash of a camera. 

"Whaa..?" I grumbled as I sat up from my cuddle pile, rubbing my eyes with Charles who was also stirring , to see what was going on .

I saw Bianca waving a camera with a smirk on her face.

Waving it then saying "this is the perfect blackmail material, I can wait to use it!", with a playful grin.

While Nico,Leo,Piper,and Ethan were at the kitchen table playing a board game laughing at Bianca's jokes of embarrassing us in front of our future children. 

At least until I started glowing again. 

"So pretty.." Leo and Nico said at the same time.

"I can explain?" I said to the looks of shock and awe.

####

"Percy Jackson, you're telling me that last night you met a goddess, drank her tears and now you're the god of demigods?" Bianca asked incredulously .

"Yep" I said before going back to my cereal 

"And you brought home a pet Minotaur as well as making us your godly...consorts?" Ethan said staring at me as if he's never seen me before .

"Yep" I repeated , and out the corner of my eye I see Ethan looking at the tattoos over his arm and running his hands over them.

Leo tried to look outside to see Asterion but was grabbed by Charles stopping him from going outside. 

"Are you sure its ..safe?" Charles asked concern on his face and I nodded. 

"A hundred percent sure , he is one of my spirits now so unless you purposely harm him ,he shows no threat. " I said while putting my bowl in the sink.

"Speaking of ,who wants to come with me to get some fruit for Asterion?" I asked looking around for any takers.

Leo and Nico raised their hands excitedly and Ethan sighed and raised his hand as well.

"Great let's go get ready ,and we'll go." I said and headed to the shower. 

###

When I opened the back door of the cabin I breathed in the fresh air and walked toward the apple trees that were still blooming .

Nico ran past me Leo chasing after him to look in the shed where Asterion was still sleeping.

With Piper running after them yelling at them to be careful. Much to my amusement. 

I picked up a basket where I left them ,the others doing the same and each went to a different tree to start picking. 

When I was picking my third apple I heard the screaming of Leo and Nico when I turned around to check on them I saw that they have Awakened a grumpy Minotaur. 

Who was chasing them around the back yard until I called his name.

"Asterion come here leave the poor children be." I said smiling, and I heard his voice in my head reply. 

**A:Helpless children! Hah! They are nothing of the sort!**

**P: I know but you need to eat your breakfast here**

I said and handed him the basket of apples I picked. 

**P: feel free to get yourself some more ,and there is some clean water in the basin over there.**

And I pointed to were it was by the shed.

**A:thank you my lord**

**P: Your welcome**

And I left and headed over to Ethan who was cutting figs he had picked with his switch blade and hugged him from behind. 

"Care to share love?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. 

And he snorted before shoving half a piece toward me " Here " and went back to eating while keeping a watchful eye on the others who were picking mangoes. 

I ate it straight from his hand and moaned at the taste. It tasted like honey and a hint of berry and its juice went down my chin to Ethans fingers.

I quickly licked this fingers clean of the juice and smacked my lips.

"Those are pretty good ." I looked up to his face and blinked.

His face was beet red and his eyes were dilated and fixated on my lips but before anything could happen we were interrupted. 

A flower nymph appeared in front of us and spoke bursting our bubble.

"Apologies my lord, but we have just finished your castle and camp as commanded by my lady." 

I looked at Etan confused and he focused on her and spoke, " who are you ,and who ordered you to to do this?"

" I am Diona and I was ordered to complete camp moon Lilly by late lady Achelois..".

"O yeah that does sound like something she would do..alright, show us the way.I assume it's not that far?" I asked

"Hold on how do we know she tells the truth?" Ethan asked me still suspicious of Diona's intentions. 

"Because she had the faint imprint of Achelois's mark she was one of her spirits therefore she is one of mine now, unless she wants other wise." I said but Ethan still looked skeptical. 

"I would be honored to serve you my lord ." Diona said smiling answering my unasked question. 

And I smiled back at her while I waived everyone over so we could go ,despite Ethans muttering.

"Everyone this is Diona, and she is about to take us to our new home. So let's get our baskets inside so we can go check it out." 

"And where is this new home?" Charles asked Diona eyes uncharacteristically sharp.

"Its not far from here actually, it's through the arch a little ways back." Diona said 

I groaned and put my head in my hands, she really must have been watching me for a while if she built the camp behind my cabin.

Lord only knows at what she saw me doing.

"I know where it is you guys she isn't lying. " I spoke up and before Ethan could speak (probaby being a scathing refusal) Charles did.

"Alright ,we will go check out this camp but we will also bring weapons and remain cautious. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads and we went back to the cabin to get our weapons and store the fruit. 

And afterwards we returned to the back yard and followed Diona to the end of it where the cave walls cut off the green grass.

"My lady all you must do to open the door is lay your palm upon this spot here, your consorts will be able to open this entrance as well if they wish to." She said while pointing to a small smooth circle cut into the rock.

I stepped forward and put my hand in the circle. 

It glowed brightly and with a screech and thump the cave door opened. 

###

Percy pov

Light shone brightly on our face blinding us all.

But when our vision returned our breath was taken away. 

There was a huge archway that lead to a main dirt road. When we walked through it we could literally feel the magical barrier checking us to see if we were threats.

Not to mention the wall that started on both ends of the archway, while it was made with beautiful white granite, you could see weapons of war waiting on the top in case they were needed. 

We continued walking through and saw , a large field that was covered in gardens of fruit and vegetables that also held farm animals. 

Such as sheep and cows and across from that were training grounds that held everything from weightlifting stations,wooden posts, and a pool to obstacle courses that breathed fire onto those who ran through it.

Even though Nico wanted to look around the area we continued on the tour with Diona.

Until we came across three streets where Diona explained the first one led to the hospital,administrators office,lunch hall and the library, the second led to our home as well as all of the gods cabins for the demigods, as well as a home for the magical creatures and monsters and the last led to the fun center. 

Basically a place where everyone can kickback and have fun at from teenage kids to adults and toddlers. 

I looked at leo matching grins on our faces as we headed down to the lane that led to fun town.

All of the buildings were a cross between old Greece and modern architecture, which surprisingly mixed well.

When we arrived in the shopping district Piper in a rare moment of joy ran over to a store that held surf board and diver gear followed to by nico and leo trying to keep pace behind her.

Bianca and piper immediately were over by the swim suits dragging me with them to pick out a swim suit. 

Charles and Ethan ignoring my desperate pleading looks of help the traitors pretending to help Nico and leo with find some floats.

'..I'll get them for this' was all I was able to think before swimsuits were being shoved in my arms Bianca and Piper as they excitedly shoved me into the dressing room. 

A giggling Diona watching in amusement as I suffered through their poking and prodding. 

'Well it isn't that bad I do look good' I thought as I tried on a pair of pants that hugged my butt and brought out the color of my eyes.

I came out after trying another one on and found apile waiting for me ..this was going to take awhile. 

###

When we finally left the store and headed to were our cabin was headed down the second lane I was on Charles back trying to get my soul back from it being sucked out from the demons known as Bianca and Piper.

I nearly died before they were satisfied with my swimsuit choice, then they had theirs picked out ready to go in two seconds. 

It made no sense, but anyways I immediately saw a large stable already holding Pegasi ,hippocampi, Fire breathing horses, wind horse spirits, regular horses, **Hippalektryons, Unicorns, and flesh eating horses.**

And past the stables I saw farther down the road a small village where Nymphs and satyrs seem to live.

On my other side was and empty village that had regular homes and caves ..probably for the monsters who would become my spirits. Asterion was already making himself comfortable in one of the homes that looked like it was made especially for him.

We continued down the road and found ourselves as a cul-de-sac ..except it was ten times bigger then a regular one.

And on it sat homes for the demigods ,but there wasn't only ten houses for the 'major gods' for I saw one bearing the mark of morpheus as well as one made for Ethans siblings with his mother's symbol. 

"Diona could you explain how the cabin system works?" I asked as we looked around amazed at all of the houses and their decor and architecture. 

"Of course my lady, we set up tha cabins based on the gods who currently have children with mortals. Others like Artimis and Hera do not have Lodgings but do have temples down on the first lane. And every cabin will expand when needed as well as new cabins being built if a god who never had demigods were to have them."

I nodded as I accepted the information from Charles back breathing in his scent of smokiness. 

Looking at the cabin of demeter we just walked past covered in plants and open windows and verandas, painted with light but toned colors. 

What surprised me was each house wasn't squished up next to another.

They had plenty of space between the houses that had small gardens or different landscapes,and outside activities designed to match the characteristics of each god and their children. 

When we finally arrived to my cabin , that had granite and wooden walls painted whites,blues, and greens. Pillars holding up the roof, and the doors shining like silver.

Ethan looked around cautiously before Diona opened the door.

The room we walked into was courtyard like yet had the relaxing atmosphere of a living room. With two sets of stairs and five hallways leading off to different places. 

"My lady there are currently 5 floors ,25 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, 5 living rooms, 5 dining spaces ,5 kitchen spaces,5 nurseries, and a backyard that has it's small stables and a garden with a park swing set and pool."

The more she explained the layout of the house the more Everyone's jaw dropped. 

I gently closed Charles and Ethans mouths before saying "what are we waiting for let's go look around giddy up!" I said while patting Charles back jokingly. 

Charles made a neigh sound before taking off me laughing joyously on his back .

Ethan following Leo and Nico to one of the entertainment rooms and the girls up the stairs to see the bed rooms.

I knew where we were moving in that night .

And was proven right when I entered the master bedroom and found Ethan,Charles and I belongings waiting to be put away lying on the bed.

####

The next week was spent getting used to Our home in Moon Lilly cove, as well as learning how to control our godlike powers. 

And concealing our godly auras in the case of Ethan,Charles and I. Afterall we dont want to announce our existence until we wish to do so.

The first time I saw both of them in their true forms I nearly cried from how handsome they were, with Charles now told piercing eyes and dark skin,Ethans light brown eyes and light skin, made me look at them like they were the last pieces of meat.

Even though they looked at me the same way when I was in my true form.

Leo was learning to control his flames amazingly well after he and I talked about what happened to his mother and assured him it wasn't his fault...not to mention the possible threat of Gaea returning. 

He even started working on a metal dragon along with Charles which was their brotherly bonding time.

Piper was also doing well under the tultage of some nymphs with her charm speak,changing eye colors, stealth,speed,and fighting with her dagger. She made me especially proud when I started teaching her how to sing ,nearly brought tears to my eyes.

And her relationship with her father has improved and he decided to move I to the cove to be close with her and since it was close to New York he was able to do it without much changing of his schedule. 

What surprised me the most was Nico who asked to learn how to sing,dance,and play the piano. And his voice while high, had a hint of blues to it and as I looked at his pale face full of passion, I felt a unexplainable yearning .

I knew that when Nico grew his voice would rival mine, and that when I went back to the Lotus hotel I would probably take them with me for them to experience music business. 

The only thing with Nico is that unlike his sister Bianca didn't like using his ability to summon spirits. 

He could manipulate the earth just as well as Bianca and matched her sword wise as well.

Not to mention his ability to affect the temperature of those around him...it makes me worry because even though he is sweet ,and naive he does have a temper.

But Nico usually refused to use his ability to summon the dead , and I didn't push him because I knew with time he would get past this block stopping him from reaching his potential. And continued to play the mythomagic card game with him.

But today was a special day ,because I just gave permission for my satyrs and Nymphs who volunteered as seekers to scent out any demigod,magical creature,and offer them safety at our cove.

As well as them being able to come and stay anytime along with their mortal family if they wished.

I even had pamphlets made that explained the activities we do during the summer, as well as offering schooling throughout the year, and what our little safe haven looked like.

I Also let Asterion go as a envoy to offer any monsters who wish to become spirits may come here and be so...now dont take me for a fool.

I know most monsters cannot be reasoned with but some like the Minotaur were forced into being a monster and do not deserve the punishment of being one. And some deserve a second chance.

Though ever monster that approaches me will be subject to a soul or aura reading to gauge their intentions. And after i make them one of mine they may have a psychological evaluation..and if needed will receive a therapist. 

And I also used an ability of mine ..like my mother I can manipulate the mist ..so while people may be able to come to the cove ,they will not be able to speak of it to those who are not supposed to know.

Neither can they lead them to the cove ,or try to in any way communicate its whereabouts. 

As well as taking everyone to the desert Daze for the day. Afterall Charles and I were performing. 

###

Once again I found myself on stage ,along with Charles except this time I wore no glamour I simply shifted my face and height so I looked older. 

And I wore a silvery white dress ,while Charles was dressed in a gold shirt with black jeans that had gold vines on it.

Not to mention each of us wearing a pendant mine a silvery moon his a golden sun.

Then the lights dimmed and focused brighter on us as our song starting to play. 

And I started to sing:

_What is this feeling?_

_That's leaving me reeling?_

_When you hold me close?_

_Your eyes so bright staring into mine._

_My hips they sway._

_As we dance through the night._

_And as I feel your hands on me ,_

_So hot and heavy ,_

_Oo I'm trembling and I feel heavy._

_Oooooo soooooo_

_Your smile and laugh it keeps me intact,_

_Make that a fact._

_And I cant even imagine , what its like_

_Without you in my life babyyyy._

As I started to sing I looked out over the crowd ,and the phones recording our performance and at the end of my chorus looked over to Charles as he started his.

**Baby girl you a X to my Y**

**The poison apple to all my lies.**

**Maybe It's just the color of your eyes.**

**Ain't gonna stop loving you till the day I die.**

**You lie, I know how you feel**

**Based on how you breathe when I kiss you.**

**Foreal, dont even try to play me, no other nigga**

**Gonna even try to take what's mine.**

**Cuz they know if try to step up to the plate they gonna die.**

**I just wanna hold you close ,let you know I love you the most.**

**Money , Fame I can get it all,**

**You knew this since we was small.**

**But baby you know the only thing I want is you.**

**So stop playing, I'm not even being rude.**

**I want you in my arms ,swaying as we listen to our song.**

**Baby on the way ,love on the mind ,knowing each of us belong.**

He finished his rap passionately with his fist on his chest.And looked at me at the finish of his chorus and took my hand as I began to sing my second one with a smile.

_I love you, I dont want your fame or money._

_I just want you, open ,awake ,forever in my arms._

_I'm the moon to your sun,the bullet to your gun._

_So babe ,you already have me all you have to do is come and get me._

_Laying down under the covers you and I whisper,_

_Together forever._

We then sang the last chorus together, looking over the crowd that were waving lights to the beat.

Your eyes ,your smile, walk the literal mile.

And as we sway ,trembling away,

I just know in my soul that I love you more.

_I'm the moon to your sun,_

The fun of your pun

And as we lay under the covers,

**I look to you my lover,**

And say together forever. 

The music comes to a stop and the roaring applause replaces it. While the announcer says our names , the name of the song (The sun and moon), and where it can be found (spotify).

And after one more round of applause I pick up a hyacinth that was thrown on the stage and brought it to my nose as we left the stage.

We were then led to the VIP section where other artists and our friends were watching the rest of the show.

Piper immediately gave me a crushing hug.

"That was soo amazing! Your voice was so melodic and smoky, and you didn't mess up once!" She babbled excitedly. 

"Well what do you think all the rehearsals were for pipes?" Leo snarked with a smile from next to Nico who scooted closer to his sister away from Leo lest Pipers rage reach him.

Everyone laughed when Leo started to apologize immediately after Piper took one step closer to him.

Charles went to go get some more drinks due to us running out but before I could sit.

A man's voice spoke over ours , "Such a lively group of friends you have Persia , may I complement your performance it was rather Refreshing from other new artists songs these days ."

I turned around and paled for The god of the sun himself stood behind us a smile on his face ,eyes completely focused on me.

His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes glowing gold, and his chiseled jaw was so sharp it could cut glass.

"Thank you ,you are very generous..mr..??" I asked trailing off while sitting down next to Ethan that was already on guard looking at Apollo then all the exits near by.

"You can call me Apollo my dear." He said before kissing my hand. And immediately I felt white hot energy going up my arm.

I dont know if he felt it or not , but after he released my hand a hungry look appeared in his eyes before disappearing. 

"May I join you for the rest of the evening, you see my friends have already left leaving my by my lonesome."

Apollo asked and before Ethan could tell him no like he was about to I took his hand and nodding my head yes.

Apollo immediately sat next to me, and right after Charles returned with our drinks .

Taking in the situation he made no fuss and sat next to Piper..but kept his eyes on Apollo ..who was staring at my face every few seconds as if he couldn't get enough of it.

But the Awkward silence was broken by Leo who asked Apollo how he got his hair to look so shiny.

I immediately burst out laughing along with everyone else including Apollo who started to go on about his hair routine. 

And then started to give leo advice oh how to care for his own curly locks. 

When I then asked him if I should cut my hair jokingly due to being tired of the curls he suddenly got serious before leaning in and twirling my hair on his finger.

"No princess you shouldn't cut your hair it looks beautiful and perfect as it is." Before we could say more the next band was up playing. 

And I breathed a sigh of relief when Apollo turned back to the show.

Ethans hand on mine keeping me steady throughout the night.

###

When it was time to leave Apollo after trying to convince me to go on a date with him (and failing) he gave me his number and said to give him a call.

Not long after that he dissapeared and I immediately bended the mist to shield us as we rode wind spirits back to the cove.

_Notes:_

_Percy_

**Charles**

Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the lyrics yes I did.


	3. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy receives his first prayers, and meets a powerful ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about earlier I accidentally posted only a small portion of the chapter.

Percy POV

The next day was pretty chill the stream of spirit and monster refugees has slowed down by a large margin. Most of the Saytrs that were sent out haven't found any demigods or legacies yet ,or found ones that are not in imminent danger at the moment. 

I was sure we would get some demigods by next week.

However at the moment I was meditating with Ethan and Charles. Our consciousnesses spread over large parts of the mortal word, screening for demigods while training our new god abilities. 

When I heard someone pray to me, it was a man whose voice was hoarse, as if overused. 

" _My old friend Achelois, I sense that you have faded and chosen a successor.. know I shall join you presently. New god of the tides and healing, hear me. Please one last time bring me moon Lilly tea, to rid me of this hellish pain."_

I locked on to his prayer searching for his whereabouts, filled with curiosity and worry for the immortal. 

Charles and Ethan following me their confusion pulsing through our link.

I found the immortal, he was on some mountain but which one was unknown to me.

I then flashed to his location, looked down and nearly threw up.

It was a man covered in blood coming from the hole torn in his stomach, agony shining in his eyes.

I quickly landed next to him the tea in hand and put his head in my lap.

When I saw that he was chained and knew immediately who this immortal was, and fury burned through me at Zeus for being so cruel. 

" You came..such a beautiful blossom "- he whispered Deliriously before coughing and choking on blood as fever set in.

"Shhhhh drink, Prometheus and sleep for when you wake you will be free." 

I tilted the cup up, while massaging his throat to help him swallow. 

He eventually did and fell Into a restful sleep as his wound started to heal at an accelerated rate.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ethan appear a scowl on his face, Charles following not long after looking solemn.

I focused and manipulated the mist to show up mourning Prometheus while he faded incase any gods or spirits were being nosy.

And broke the chain holding Prometheus down.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked after a moment of silence sensing the mist bending to my will.

"I am setting him free, to bring him home with us . You and I both know he doesn't deserve such treatment. " I replied, but Ethan was not satisfied with my answer .

"Are you crazy ? What if one of the Olympians figures out that he magically escaped? We would be at risk of discovery ." Ethan pointed out eyes shrewd. 

"They will not know the mist will make it seem as if he faded, it will fool most of those who still watch over him." I said , while staring down at Prometheus's scared face brushing aside a piece of hair.

"While that may be true, you know as do I that some gods will not be fooled. But this is not the place to have this conversation, come let us return home." Charles said finishing the conversation. 

Charles came and took Prometheus into his arms,his biceps bulging from effort And flashed back home.

I looked to Ethan hand held out for him to take ,and after shaking his head laid his hand in mine , then we were gone.

###

When we arrived home with Prometheus it caused quite a commotion, Nico and Leo both were the most excited trying to get a peek at him from the cracked doorway.

While the others either sat in the living room watching TV.

I watched over Prometheus being healed by one of our doctors a spare bedroom. Waiting for him to wake from his deep sleep.

When I received another prayer that was full of panic and fear.

" _Perseus, Please god ,Help me and my child !"_ A womans coice filled my head pleading, and urgent. 

I immediately had my dagger in hand ,and was gone.

I sent a SOS through my consort bonds ,so Ethan and Charles would know an emergency was happening and to haul ass to where I was.

I appeared in a small cabins living room that was covered in blankets with a pregnant woman with watery blue eyes was obviously in labor with a man wearing a purple shirt that read 'camp Jupiter' . 

He jumped and pointed his sword at me until who I assume is his wife put her hand on his arm. "Stop Hank he's here to help." 

I immediately sensed monsters surrounding the cabin brought in by the smell of two demigods and I checked the cabins defense which wasn't much.

The door was blockaded by many shelves, but not even a second later a large * **boom*** shook the entire cabin.

I turned to them and spoke quickly " I am Percy new god of demigods and I'm here to help, I cannot flash us to safety with your wife in such a state so I will do everything I can to keep the monsters at bay- did you happen to call for reinforcements?" I questioned Hank who nodded. 

"Yes but they are at least 30 minutes out." He replied, then stared in shock at Ethan and Charles who have just appeared out of thin air armed to the teeth godly auras like mine surrounding them.

"Well shit, looks like we're going to have to do the heavy lifting then." Ethan says while taking out a handful of bombs specifically made to kill many monsters at once .

Then walking towards the door that was about to be broken down.

And Charles gave me a run down of the plan.

"Ethan and I will engage the monsters after you clear a way with water from the pipes in the front wall. And the others will drop down from above and attack their flanks."

"How many are out there?" I asked as I got into position. 

After putting the couple in a magical barrier, and giving hank some supplies and instructions he would need if his wife started to actually give birth. 

" Eh I estimate about 45, but it could be more." Ethan replied. 

I cussed while Charles laughed wryly,then reached out to the water I could feel circulating in the Pipes and blocked the flow so pressure would start to build.

After a few seconds I told Ethan and Charles to be ready and _Pushed ._

The water exploded from the front of the cabin along with a wave of pure power , harder than a fire hose and tsunami combined killing some of the closest monsters that turned into piles of dust.

Ethan threw the bombs immediately after forcing some to retreat and killing those that were to slow to do so.

Then all three of us stood in the yard, ready to fight the rest of the horde.

When Charles unpacked his minigun and said in a mocking voice ," say hello to my little friend!" And then arrow like bullets started flying at a high rate taking out all of the monster charging at us from the ground, while my own wind spirits that had made it in time took care of the flying monsters.

It honestly wasn't a fair fight.

###

After the battle that lasted literally 10 minutes, I helped the pregnant women(who was a daughter of hypnos called Lennie)give birth to her daughter.

Who she named Persia to honor me, for saving their lives.

Just in time too for a group of people wearing the same purple shirt called a cohort to arrive. 

It seems that Hank was the leader of the group, and after everything that happened promised to build me a temple of worship at Camp Jupiter. 

The only weird thing was that they called the greek gods by Roman names like how Hank corrected me when I called him a child of Ares . 

I chose to keep mine the same to avoid confusion. But the back of my neck pricked and I knew I had walked into something serious. 

####

When we returned home Prometheus was awake , and wished to speak with me. 

I entered his room after knocking and sat beside the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked as his piercing blue grey eyes looked at my very soul.

" I am well thanks to you Perseus, son of Poseidon. The only question I have is what you want in return for saving me." Prometheus asked shrewdly. 

"What I want is you to be my ally,and consort. " I said getting straight to the point. 

"At the beginning I simply wanted to help you, but now that I have my other consort Charles may have pointed out it will cause us issues in the future if you were found here and therefore exposing us before we are ready. So we must change your aura signature, but the only way to do that is by either getting married or losing your immortality. " I explained in a large rush while nervously wringing my hands. 

But before I could worry myself into a hole Prometheus's laughter broke my downward spiraling thoughts. 

"Little one I would be honored to be bonded to one a bright as you, I owe you much more for removing me from that hell." He said and I immediately brightened, maybe a little bit too much because my skin started glowing. 

I blushed and apologized which he waved away saying he remembered when he was younger and had to control his true form.

Prometheus then pulled me onto the bed ,out of nowhere making me jumped in surprise while saying we should hurry the ceremony so that no one could track him.

His eyes getting a panicked type of glow at being found.

Our hands met and his clasped my delicate ones and we spoke at the same time.

Είσαι δικός μου  
είμαι δικός σου  
που συνδέονται με τη μοίρα  
μέχρι να φύγει η ώρα μας.  
Τα παιδιά σας είναι δικά μου  
η δική μου είναι δική σας.  
μέχρι να χωρίσουμε,  
όταν η αγάπη δεν είναι πια

Then he kissed me so gently and we breathed our power into each other, my senses singing as my aura and being mixed with another. 

I pulled away blushing heavily as I watched blue and green thorns grow on his arms. That he caressed with a proud smile ,saying that it was done.

I suddenly felt limp and he laid us down under the covers.

Suddenly before I could forget I asked him ,about the demigods who Referred to the greek gods by their Roman names knowing he would give me the complete truth. 

And my whole world was rocked to find out that the Greek gods were not alone, The Norse,Egyptian, And Roman gods also existed. The worlds parallel and the same but rarely overlapping. 

####

I woke in the middle of the night to find Prometheus and I moved to my rooms Ethan and Charles sleeping on my opposite side.

I went to the Kitchen thirsty and wanting a midnight snack, when I froze because staring at me were two gods .

One I recognized as the god Hypnos standing in his godly glory with white wings behind his back . 

I'm so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos =❤


	4. Two sides of a coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Hypnos and a close friend of his.  
> At the same time one of the big 3 learns of Percy's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is basically a god in name, he hasn't had the big accomplishment or completed labor needed to be a full blooded god. Right now he is just a very ,very important and powerful immortal.

Percy Pov

I immediately snapped out of my shocked state and spoke to both gods before they could respond to my sudden appearance.

"Lord Hypnos Welcome to my home , I am Perseus but you both can call me percy. Come, sit while I get us refreshments. "

I said while cautiously flaring my Aura to show I was no pushover while getting a pitcher of milk tea made from my moon flowers. 

As I sat the tea tray that contained the pitcher and cups , Hypnos spoke and his voice was indescribable.

It was like the night sky full of stars had taken form,and flowed like a river from his lips.

"Apologies for startling you young one ,I know it is unconventional and dare I say rude to disturb you at this time ...but I simply couldn't wait to speak with you. Neather could my brother Thanatos as it seems." He smiled while his lips curled up revealing his pearly white teeth. 

I shook my head , " Gratitude for the apology, you are overstepping but I shall be forgiving this time. Now what is so important that you show up in my home at 5 AM in the morning, o lord of slumber." I asked coyly. 

I looked at Thanatos out the corner of my eye as I poured them each a cup of milky tea ,and I gasped then strengthened the grip I had upon the pitcher because I almost dropped it.

Before Thanatos paid more attention to my home than I.. looking over the pictures and decorations...taking care to not look me in the eye.

Suddenly having his full attention made shivers go up my spine ..the same exact feeling I had when I first connected eyes with Hypnos's black ones.

The tingling feeling rippling through my body , as our Auras mixed.

Except Thanatos eyes were a bright golden color swirling with the sands of time, reminiscent of a cats eye honestly. 

Completely hypnotizing 

His long dark hair and skin a complete contrast to Hypnos's fairness. 

I broke the strange connection between us by sitting across from them, on a love seat while drinking my tea..waiting for Hypnos's response trying to regain control of my thoughts and emotions. 

Things that were in complete disarray due to the strange tensions. 

That were cut through by Hypnos's voice, velvet as dark chocolate. 

"Firstly I would like to thank you for saving my daughter . You have done me a great service by helping her and my grandchild so I have come to offer you a boon Perseus. And please call me Hypnos, I dislike formalities. " he said while sipping his tea.

I stared at him in shock..for it was no small thing to be offered a boon from a god of his standing. 

It just didn't make any sense sure it was important but for that to be his only reason...is unlikely. 

Hypnos hummed interrupting my thoughts, " I must complement your tea it is very Delicious. "

Thanatos cautiously followed his lead drinking the tea , his eyes alight with enjoyment staring at the cup as if it held gold. 

"Thank you Hypnos for your complement and offering a boon ...may I have some time before I decide on what to ask?" I said while running my hand through my hair untangling the strands.

I was to preoccupied to see Hypnos follow the movement with rapt attention. 

"Of course my dear, I will grant you time but until then I give you this coin, when you wish to summon me all you need to do is say my name." He said while giving me a silver coin, pressing it into my palm.

His fingers brushed against mine and I jolted as if electrocuted, the same burning feeling rushing through my body when he stood.

Only the tension between his shoulders betrayed that he must have felt the same.

"Come Thanatos, we have lingered too long...it is well time we left the new immortal to her day and Percy I shall keep this meeting to myself." 

Hypnos said and promptly was gone in the breeze ..having dissapeared leaving only a feather behind. 

Before Thanatos could do the same I reached out to him.

"Wait! Here take this ,its the mix that made your tea and I saw you enjoyed it ..so I thought you should take some and share with Hypnos and friends.."

His hand patting my hair stopped my rambling. 

As the warmth I felt from his touch seemed to seep into my bones.

"Thank you child ,I shall treasure your gift and kindness. In return I give you this."

Thanatos bent down and kissed my forehead, I blushed deeply as I felt his magic envelop me before dissapearing. 

I opened my mouth to question him, but he dissapeared in a mass of shadows. 

I stomped my foot in frustration and started to make breakfast, even against the wishes of my servants who just recently decided to show up.

And that's how My consorts and friends found me , irritatedly flipping pancakes while greeted them with a good morning. 

####

Prometheus pov

I awoke to find Percy away from my side, and cocked my head as I heard a commotion from the Kitchens. 

I rose from the bed and dressed immaculately, in a grey suit with a blue tie to bring out my eyes , before waking my two other..consorts from slumber. 

Ethan's dark glare promising death made me chuckle, as Charlesshook his head and got dressed for the day.

"Do not glare at me so little one, I simply didn't want you to miss The breakfast our beloved is making. " I said while choosing an appropriate outfit for him to wear , a dark shirt and pants with a red jacket. 

Ethan snorted "yeah right, ..he is so irritating. "

While rising from bed and snatching his clothes from me to the bathroom to dress.

I looked to Charles who shrugged, " Ethan is always a grouch when Awakened in the morning, after he gets his daily dose of percy he will calm right down."

I nodded in understanding as we left the room and into the large kitchen, where the loud noise of banging pots and pans originated from.

To find Nico,Leo, Piper and Tristan sitting at the table watching the show in horror, amusement or wariness. 

As soon as I stepped in the room I knew immediately what had happened, as it passed in front of my eyes as if I had been there myself. 

Percy called out a quick good morning before ordering us to sit at the table, as breakfast was almost done. 

Still cursing Hypnos and Thanatos under his breath in ancient greek.

I entered the kitchen and caught the plates that would have fell to the floor had I not been there '...o dear'

I thought when I saw Percy furiously making our plates while setting the one I had caught down.

I hugged him from behind, and he stiffened before relaxing against me.

"Calm down Percy, Thanatos did no harm to you ,all he did was give you the mark of his protection, you are safe." I said while stroking his hair, his hands holding mine.

"I know that ..or assumed that was the case, but it scares me that they were able to enter pass our protections without you or I noticing. " he said worriedly. 

"I know but that is because they didn't flash here or enter with malicious intentions. But to soothe your worries I shall correct our protections myself to bar people who use unorthodox methods of travel from entering without your permission. So do not stress over this any longer. "

I declared his distress causing my stomach to clench in something I haven't felt in centuries. 

..I haven't felt concern or care for anyone but myself for 500 years .

"Your right Prometheus..will you help me take the plates to the dining table?" Percy said breaking me from my thoughts, as he carried 4 plates and I carried the other 5, with the help of wind nymphs. 

I set the food in front of Leo,Piper-who blushed while thanking me-Nico , myself and Charles. 

While Percy gave his to Ethan -who immediately perked up after gaining a kiss from Percy- Tristan-who blushed the same as his daughter- Bianca,and himself before sitting to enjoy his hard work.

I sat down myself, and struggled not to down the food like a starving animal or cry.

I had not been permitted food for many years, and when Percy held my hand as I ate the most delicious food in years he knew how monumental this was for me.

God...I already loved the boy no matter how much I denied it.

As I saw snippets of our life and what it would be and my denial started to fade.

###

Hades POV

**_"What do you mean my children are no longer there??"_ **

I roared angrily into the face of the spirit I spent every year to check on them .

When he stuttered out a reply I deemed inadequate my shadows rose out from me ,the hell fire in my eyes glowing an unholy red.

Finally he showed me a picture that was taken at a mortals gathering in California. Of my son and daughter with a woman that had the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

With an ethereal aura that only belonged to an immortal or new godling.

When I saw her outfit that held..moon Lilly's and I knew who she was.

I immediately stood and left the room, ignoring the man who was stuttering behind me .

I would find this woman , and demand answers one way or another. 

##

Farther away Percy felt a shiver go down her back.

Prometheus mentioning that they would soon have a visitor and dissapearing soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter..I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Papa bear meets momma bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades shows up at Percy's doorstep, demanding that he return his children. As well as an old enemy of Poseidon making tensions rise between Percy and his father Adding a cherry on top to the disaster sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you guys a treat 2 updates instead on 1 since I've been lagging enjoy!  
> Also mind you that Percy is more mentally mature due to life forcing him to grow up.

Percy POV 

I sighed as I looked at the stack of papers of all the monsters who I had to interview today.

I never thought how popular my idea would be to offer asylum to monsters and am now regretting it slightly, especially since nowadays I'm stuck in the main office near the entrance of the camp.

It was no doubt beautiful, the walls where made of white stone, tall pillars holding up the ceiling that chandeliers hung from. The floors going from green marble, black obsidian, to pale pearl marble depending on which branch of office you went to.

It was also very depressing at times , since I had magical parchment bought from iris herself that held many ot the monsters past's .

Some so horrible I cry or rage for hours on end.

One of such cases was Agrius and his brother Oreius who were condemned for simply existing their mother cursed by Aphrodite for not following her orders demanding Polyphotne get married.

They were treated with disgust and hate as soon as they were born, so of course they acted out like they did...most abused children do.

It honestly disgusts me how vain and Cruel the gods were and still sometimes are today, especially when condemning innocents such as the twins as soon as they were born. 

I quickly stamped the paper with my accepted stamp, after adding a note about therapeutic measures being taken due to their toxic behavior as well as a note to give them a sudo-parent figure that can give them they support they needed. 

Just as I went to look at the next request, I felt the proximity wards go off, then felt a presence at the barrier. 

I immediately flashed to the entrance, Charles and Diona following me .

Prometheus still mysteriously absent since his cryptic message this morning .

And it wasn't just anyone, it was Hades himself Standing there in a black shirt and Jean's that wrapped tightly around his lean muscles. 

Pushing against it ..testing the barrier and my strength .

When we appeared his eyes locked onto me, as he smiled his teeth as pale as his snowy complexion as he greeted me.

"Greetings little moon Gosling, I know you have my children. So let me in little flower , before I break in you little barrier. " Hades commanded learning against the barrier like it was a door way despite it crackling away at him.

His shadows protecting humans he did so his power bringing the temperature down ten degrees as I opened a doorway with a wave of my hand.

"Do come in Hades , I assume you received my invitation?" I asked holding up the post card picture of the children and I at the desert daze I left in their old hotel room at the lotus place.

He frowned then stepped through the doorway and had his hand wrapped around my throat as he lifted me off my feet .

I heard Charles draw his sword as Diona pulled out her bow and notched and arrow. 

"Where are my children, Girl I am not in the mood for your games."

I gasped as I clutched his hand to keep myself from choking, when it happened again. 

The feeling of pins and needles that was an electrical current running between my neck and Hades hand.

His eyes widened in surprise before going cold and skeptical as he simply squeezed my throat harder his eyes filled with the souls of the dead burning in the underworld. 

"If you put me down I'll take you to them, I swear on the river styx ". I quickly choked out thunder booming quickly at my statement.

Hades then dropped me and I landed on my butt wheezing as I tried to get my breath back.

Charles was immediately by my side as well as Diona and a group of guards including Asterion who she must have called for when we went to greet Hades.

I was helped to my feet as I rubbed my sore bottom and grumbled at Hades.

"Is this how you treat people who help and protected your children?" I said glaring at him 

His head whipped to the side, "So far in my eyes you have done no such thing! You took my children from where I left them risking their lives by letting back into the outside world to bring them here so until I see them I owe you nothing. "

.Ouch. I don't know why his words hurt me as much as they did but I quickly turned from him and taking Charles hand I led Hades to Bianca an Nico who were no doubt practicing their abilities with Melinda .

Melinda was a daughter of Hecate who came here just this morning with 5 of her siblings and 2 demigods twins boys that were sons of Apollo. 

She was immediately given the job as the Hades siblings tutor with her knowledge of magic and the underworld. 

The walk was quiet as all of the spirits, stare at Hades who was staring at them back until the looked away .

He was staring confused at many of my newer spirits such as Asterion fists clenching as he realized that they used to be monsters.

Soon we arrived at the training camp, Ethan and Tristan joining us along the way.

Nico was playing his gods and Goddesses card game with the Apollo twins who fawned at his every word while Bianca was sparring with Melinda with her two daggers she adored so much.

Hades immediately relaxed after seeing his children, gazing at them with longing before catching my eyes upon him and forced his face into a solemn expression. 

"You know the only reason I took them from the hotel was to protect them Hades..they are part of the only mortal family I have left in this world. They would have been found at the Hotel sooner or later so now at least they won't while not being able to grow and enjoy life from outside a box..so please don't take that from them. Don't take them from me."

I begged him as we watched his children from our vantage point from the hill .

We stood in silence for what seemed an eternity before Hades turned to me and said curtly, " Very well they shall stay with you until they Express the desire to leave. "

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped my shoulders before smiling up as Hades. 

"See that wasn't to hard , no go"- I pushed him In the middle of his back forcing him to stumble forward-"and spend what little time with your children like you obviously to before seeing me in my office. Diona will show you the way." 

I said using my still trembling hand to motion Diona forward.

Then leaving with Tristan (who had his hand aroundmy waist to support me), Ethan ( who was all but snapping at Hades like a dog) and Charles who was waiting for us at the bottom of the hill.

I was so happy that everything turned out as planned that I was happily singing a tune as Tristan helped me with my paperwork back at my office Ethan sleeping on my small but comfy couch to 'protect' me from any other Gods who decided to show up.

When an hour Later Hades flashed straight into my office right in front of me.

Tristan had to leave for work only 30 minutes ago, Ethan cautiously following after him as he was needed by Leo to help fix one of his inventions with Charles. 

I jumped and held my dagger tightly before releasing it .

"Seriously I'm about to just give everyone a fucking bell! Please try to give me some warning Uncle before you pop up in front of me! You nearly gave me a heart attack. " I lectured 

Hade scoffed, " Little flower you should be able to feel my Aura long before I appear before you especially since-..." he huffs " if you can't even sense me you are truly pathetic. "

I was curious at what he was going to say until he insulted me.

Pissed off I threw my pen at him before I could think.

"Well sorry King of the underworld! But unlike you I have been up since 5 in the morning and am tired, strung out from you strangling me half to death and trying to run this camp. So if I'm a little distracted that just fucking tough!" I yelled eyes glinting at him as I went around my desk and poked him twice in the chest. 

His eyes growing darker just like his shadows that surrounded him.

I immediately froze after I finished yelling, realizing just exactly who I was yelling at when Hades genuinely surprised me.

"I'm sorry...truly for harming you I let my frustration take over when I shouldn't have."

He said softly his eyes showing genuine guilt as he took my hand and kissed the back if it.

I blushed deeply, but before I could ask anything his shadows surrounded him and me surrounding me in darkness. 

When I opened my eyes again all that was left was a bouquet of flowers with a note saying he would visit often to check on His children and I.

I admit that it was childish to cuss him out while throwing away the flowers all except for one, that I placed in a vase on my desk.

It was a black rose with white ends ...and I just couldn't stand to throw it away with the rest in my rage.

I sat back down behind my desk and ate my lunch..my hand still tingling from Hades touch.

After lunch I went to look at the last piece of paper work.

Once I read the name on the top of the paper I paled 

Because written across the page were the letters _Medusa_.

####

Percy POV 

I of course knew how the story of Medusa and my father , to get back at Athena my Father seduced Medusa.

They hooked up in Athena's temple -which I think is so gross because he's my dad that way TMI-and in a rage Athena cursed Medusa and her sisters. 

But according to the parchment, my father used a spell on Medusa to lay with her..basically drugging her.

I don't know how long I spent in the bathroom connected to my office crying after I threw up bile into the toilet. 

I felt so ashamed , because I was related to a man who would force himself upon a woman for such a pretty reason. 

I liked to imagine that my father loved me, at least to an extent since he used to visit me as a baby so hungry for a parents love that I ignored most of the bad stories I heard in legends.

But now being hit with the facts so hard, especially with almost being a victim myself of assault shocked me so deeply that I didn't even know I was sending distress to my consorts throughthe bond.

Even though I didn't see it my forehead glowed the same gold as Thanatos's eyes when I felt and saw black wings wrap around me.

Not a second later his arms followed, picking me up from the cold tile floor and back to my office as Charles, Ethan, and Prometheus came through the door concern and worry the main expressions. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ethan said dagger drawn at Thanatos until Charles put his hand on the blade pushing it down and communicated to Ethan telepathically. 

I buried my face in Thanatos's shoulder as I started sobbing again. 

"Calm ,yourself little one what upsets you so?" Thanatos says rubbing my back as I was surrounded by his scent of Rose's and thyme .

Charles and Ethan both sitting next to us on the couch ,still covered in oil as they sent support through our bond.

"I believe this is what has upset our little mate." Prometheus said holding up the paper of Medusa's admittance as well as her sister's [Stheno](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Stheno) and [Euryale.](https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Euryale)

Understanding now was on everyone but Thanatos's face.

My sobs were now tampering off and I spoke to my mates my throat sore from crying. 

"I just don't understand-that-that - someone who is half of me would- h-hurt someone in a way I almost was." I choked out tears leaking from my eyes as the familiar emotions of fear, anger, and shame ran through me.

Thanatos's tensed up, after hearing my admission..normally I never speak of it but for some reason when I'm around him everything just comes up.

"That _Anyone would dare_." Thanatos hissed out deathly inventions leaking from him as his eyes blazed .

"I'm afraid you are too late to exact revenge my friend, Percy and Hades have already done so." Prometheus said while placing a hand on Thanatos's shoulder. 

"Just know that we will protect you Percy and nothing of the sort will ever happen again. " Prometheus continued cupping my cheek eyes like blue fire.

"Now sleep , you need rest." 

And I knew no more. 

###

Percy Pov

I didn't wake until the next day, before going to the smell from the kitchen that turned out to be breakfast made by wind nymphs. 

The noise dying down as everyone noticed my presence. 

Thanatos breaking the silence by pulling out the chair next to him and patting the seat.

I smiled and sat next to him, and a plate of omelet with fruit and bacon was placed in front of me.

I ate as regular noise returned to the table, piper talking with her dad about school work while Leo spoke with Nico.

After breakfast, I took Prometheus and Thanatos's by the hands back to the bedroom(Ethan and Charles following)and demanded that they tell me what was going on between us and other Gods.

That's when I found out about the red strings of fate, as well as the electrical currents I was experiencing was my body's way of recognizing a completely compatible spouse. 

It honestly explains a lot, despite the complications that arise when I realised why Hades and Hypnos acted as they did .

I ended up asking Thanatos after the explanation of he wished to bond with me.

"I wish for nothing more , little one. " was his response that honestly made my chest fill with happiness .

We both began at the same time, the words almost instinct since the beginning of time.

Είσαι δικός μου, είμαι δικός σου, συνδέονται με τη μοίρα μέχρι να φύγει ο χρόνος μας. Τα παιδιά σου είναι δικά μου, δικά μου. μέχρι το τέλος του κόσμου

Thanatos's eyes darkened as his lips touched mine tasting of chocolate and as soft as clouds.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw white vines growing on Thanatos's arms.

I pulled away, after sealing the bond Thanatos's Amber eyes nearly freezing me to the spot as he licked his lips still hungry for more.

I blushed deep red and took a step back, " o-o now that that's done Ethan and I have to go back to work so -byye!" I said hurriedly as i grabbed Ethans hand and ran.

My consorts laughter behind me making my blush worsen.

###

Percy POV

Now I am outside by the entrance of the Camp, a line of the approved monsters infront of me.

One after the other I would put my forehead to there's to see if they were able to become one of my spirits before infusing them with my power.

Some monsters such as hell hounds and other mammals would simply gain white fur or brown eyes.

While half human monsters such as Agrius and his brother Orius simply turned to appear human (handsome ones at that) with the ability to turn into bears.

Those that were cursed into their new forms such as Laimia (which I agreed to undo her curse as long as she swore to work on destroying her spell that allowed monsters to smell Half bloods) turned back to how she looked as a mortal. 

Lamia thanked me over and over again while sobbing, finally seeing herself as she used to be in a mirror except for her eyes that were a pale blue, marking her as my spirit.

It wasn't until much later , when there was only Medusa and her sisters left I felt apprehension. 

Medusa had agreed to have a cloth tied around her eyes for safety reasons despite her sisters angry protests. 

Euryale being the most vocal, hissing non stop in irration..she must have been promised something substantial to come since I heard she was one of the few monsters who absolutely refused to come here ..

Until Medusa decided to do so, of course. 

"Alright, next person come forward. " I called out nervously as Medusa was led gently by Leila a Sea nymph to sit in front of me.

"Hello I am Percy son of Poseidon and Achelois' successor..what name do you wish to be known as?"

Medusa froze upon hearing my Fathers name, before a smile graced her lips.

"You know there were rumors, that were circulating that you were Achelois's child ..I'm so glad they were false...And you may call me Gorgo ." She said tentatively choosing her name.

" Very well, then Gorgo I'm going to unravel your bandage as a show of trust..because I wish for you to be a commander or guide to the rest of the spirits much like the Flower Nymph Diona in apology for my father's crimes that I truly, sincerely apologize for. I honestly feel so ashamed that he helped create me, so I swear on the river styx that I will do all I can to ease the years of suffering you have endured. " i said my throat clogged with emotions as Gorgo started to shake, her snakes hissing in distress. 

Euryale got the impression that I had upset her sister, and started screeching at me how I dared to make light of what my father has done, by offering only a high position as appeasement for her sisters suffering. 

Only to be silenced ,when Gorgo took my hands tears going down her cheeks as she thanked me.

I hugged her to my tightly not paying mind to the snakes that were her hair as they bumped into me.

"It is me who should be thanking you." I said lightly before removing her blindfold and meeting her beautiful gray eyes that glowed a flash of silver as soon as they met mine blinding all who were nearby. 

When I re opened my eyes ,I met a womans gaze who was so beautiful it made my heart clench.

She had Silver eyes framed by dark lashes, soft yet prominent cheekbones and skin that was as pale as mine. The mark of the moon lily going up both of her arms as she stared at herself in shock. 

Stheno's trembling voice calling out, " Big-g S-sister?"

Breaking her reverie as she turned to check on her two sisters who were once more in human form. 

Euryale having an overall plain face ,but with brown doe eyes and burning red hair the tattoo of the moon flower upon her forearms as well.

While Stheno had pale blond hair and innocent wispy blue eyes. 

Gorgo surprised everyone by screeching in happiness while grabbing her sisters into a huge hug swinging them around in a circle until they were all giggling like schoolgirls. 

I watching from afar with a smile on my face.

Enjoying the peace as it lasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time Writing Hades and I honestly struggled so let me know your thoughts.  
> R and R  
> Comments feed my drive!  
> Also Percy and his consorts are able to feel one another's emotions .


	6. Son of Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest...

Percy POV

  
It has been 6 months Since I bonded with Thanatos, and Medusa joined our ranks she is currently working as a counselor to many residents of the camp.

Many celebrations happening as birthday's were celebrated and new spirits were welcomed to the family.

My birthday was the first actually celebrated in the camp, it lasted for 3 days until finally that Saytrs and spirits listened to me insisting that we get back to work.

Surprisingly Ethan and Diona's birthday were in Mid November and knowing my first lover would enjoy it I decided to throw a competition of Axe and Knife throwing (along with a costume contest for Diona) where the winner would win a kiss from me. Due to that piece of motivation Ethan won first place in both competitions, and I gave him his kiss and a gift which was a communication device to speak with his mother. It was one of the rare times I have heard him tell me he loved me in public.

Bianca's birthday followed that December, Hades (who visited almost every other day now) gifting her with the realm of mourning in the underworld as a present, that I found absolutely hilarious due to her confused reaction. I however gifted her with a bow and arrow blessed by yours truly, since I knew of her wish to join the hunt and knew she would need to practice before approaching Artemis.

Nico's birthday was one no one would forget because in his excitement at receiving my gift of a hell hound pup he accidentally summoned a few skeleton ghosts who chased a group of cloud Nymphs all around the park until Hades sent them back with a wave of his hand.  
Lightly chastising his son about control before Charles spoke up and said That if Hades had more control of himself when approaching Persephone to marry him we wouldn't have winter! I have never laughed so hard in my life Prometheus had to hold me up since my legs threatened to buckle.

Tristan's birthday was in March but wasn't that big of an affair since he wanted to have a small gathering of friends and family, but he still teared up when my mates and I gifted him a rare photo of him and Aphrodite who was holding a new born Piper.

A week after Medusa came it was as if the floodgates had opened spewing forth Demigods, Legacies, Parents and all the above.

Soon everything was in full swing from training, schooling to Restuarants and Libraries. 

Most Demigods or their descendants were of Greek origin, until one of our Saytrs Peter brought back a Roman Demigod.

Thankfully Prometheus didn't have a split personality disorder (unlike Thanatos and Hades)and was able to come up with a solution that made it so we could house both Roman and Greek creatures and Demigods without problem. 

Somehow he was able to divert a small amount of The Little Tiber from the Roman camp through thousands of miles of pipelines with Tristan,and Charles help to make a small brook that separated the Roman half of the city from the greek.

It worked perfectly , The roman side quickly filled up with Fauns, Venti , Demigods, wolves and Centaurs. 

While allowing the separation the gods needed to function both sides of the camp were connected by 7 bridges which were pretty small since the river wasn't as wide allowing both camps to intermingle .

On the greek side many of the first Demigods added were children of minor gods such as Hecate, Iris and Aeolus.

Followed by the children of Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, And etcetera. 

It was pretty much the same process with the Roman camp ,except for a few hiccups such as Xei Wan who was the only known son of Janus who was able to see the past, present and future which almost drove him insane until Hypnos was able to help him control the visions to only happen during sleep.

It was because of one of Xei's visions that I along with Charles, Xaria (a wood nymph), and Miranda were going on a quest to free Atlas from his prison. 

This was only to be a 4 person quest unfortunately, so Prometheus couldn't journey with us to free his brother no Matter how much he wished to be able to do so.

Ethan, was staying behind with Diona and the others to continue to run the camp in our absence. 

It was honestly much more difficult than I thought to part from my loved one's , but it had to be done.

###

Percy POV

The quest was going perfectly fine, until 2 days away from our destination we ran into some Empousai who were working with Cyclops which was highly unusual. 

Especially since they were already in combat with another greek Demigod who wore an atrocious shirt that said 'camp Half blood' upon the back.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a Cyclops took notice of me and swung his club no doubt trying to crush me to death. 

I leapt to the side just in time to avoid being pavement soup.

Using the club as a spring board to tackle one of the vampire women who tried to catch the unknown Demigod of guard.

Charles released a war cry as he charged the Cyclops I left behind head on with his spear and shield killing the monster in one blow .

Miranda's yelling joining the fray as she threw potions of acid and magical thinks that exploded immediately killing another Cyclops. 

Xaria picking of Empousai with her arrows, just as I killed the vampire woman with my dagger to her neck.

Falling back to back with the unknown Demigod and fighting with him as if we were born to do so.

The one thing I noticed was that all of the monsters eyes ..were glowing gold as if it was someone else watching us through their eyes.

There were few who would or could do such a thing..and one of them is..it couldn't be..

Any way Never was I more happy in my paranoid nature that lead to cloaking myself and Charles in mist so we still appeared as normal mortal Demigods. 

The monsters numbers thinned until it was one blood sucking girl left surrounded on all sides.

"Why are you doing this Empousa? What need does Hecate have of this Demigod?" I asked her head tilted to the side as I used my abilities to 'push' her to tell the truth. 

"I no longer serve that week Goddesses, I serve the true master of Time . You shall regret this day little half bloods , when he awakes!" She shrieked her eyes shined gold for a flicker of a moment before she escaped by turning into flame .

A spear going through the flames she once was, that Charles threw at a last minute attempt to stop her from escaping. 

I frowned worriedly sharing a look with Charles before asking anyone If they were injured. 

Everyone had minor injuries except for the blond haired blue eyed man who was a son of Hermes called Luke.

He had deep claw Mark's that were starting to fester on his back from one of the Empousa and a sprained ankle. 

We made camp not far from the battle sight, Luke thanking us for saving him despite not needing the extra help.

I scoffed, " Really? So tell me what exactly was your plan of fighting 8 Emposai and 4 Cyclops hmm?" I teased as I disinfected his wound gently brushing my skin against his.

A familiar feeling of euphoria traveling up my are causing both of us to jump.

I ignored it and continued to move on to sewing the deepest parts of the wound close as I met Charles eyes from across the fire where he was cooking dinner. 

"Alright ,Sassy cat I was short handed but I have been for years now and still survived." Luke said staring into the fire. 

"We can see that, you are probably one of the best swordsman I've seen in a while... you'd probably give Ethan a run for his money." Charles said handing Luke than I a bowl of soup giving me a kiss on the cheek after delivery. 

Luke's eyes widened at our display before focusing on his soup.

"Dont let Ethan hear you say that, I dont feel like having to supervise a funeral. " Miranda cut in looking up from her book before going back to it while eating her soup simultaneously. 

All of us laughed except for Luke , " Dont mind her Ethan just tends to be terribly ferocious when provoked ". I explained to him so he wouldn't be out of the loop.

"So Luke where are you heading I'm assuming like us you are one quest no?" Xaria asked in her lilting Egyptian accent. 

Luke expression darkened, " yes , I am on my first quest my _Father_ decided I was only good enough to get a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides which was obviously done before by Hercules. " he said his tone betraying his opinion on the matter. 

Miranda gasped, " Are you fucking kidding me ! That is was to much for you to do on your own especially your first quest!" I immediately cut my hand across my neck in a stop talking gesture as I felt Luke tensing up as I was rapping his ankle. 

"Luke, I wont presume to know your feelings on the matter but despite this quest being done before it Is a highly difficult one worth high praise if completed. Since the only hero to even attempt to try to steal an apple was Hercules one of the strongest Demigods who was in his prime backed by years of experience. By no means am I defending your father but I do believe he chose you correctly because I have a gut feeling that you will succeed. " I said passion filling me as be stared at me in awe.

Luke smiled and patted my head, " Thank you Percy...I really needed to hear that."

"Its nothing, now get plenty of rest because we both have to be at the garden to complete our two different quests. " I said winking at him before heading over to Charles who had our pallet waiting for me, as Xaria had the first watch.

I cuddled into his warm strong chest and closed my eyes immediately falling asleep. 

Blue and brown eyes still watching before they too fell to slumber. 

###

All of us traveled together, Luke healing twice as fast due to ambrosia squares I had brought a long.

Luke fit right in with us his witty humor yet older brother energy much needed when we arrived at our last camp right by the garden.

And I will admit that I was irrevocably falling for him, Charles admission of noticing his lingering eyes at him feeling the same.

Especially when he found out we were polyamorous, which has Xaria teasing him to no end .

So I waited until everyone was asleep before going to Luke and laying my hand on his sword and infusing it with my power my symbol appearing on his sword claiming him as my chosen. 

I then quietly returned to a sleeping Charles entangling myself in his arms once again as I tried to sleep.

Charles strong arm encircling me on instinct sensing my worry in his sleep.

I then prayed to Hermes that he would aid his son tomorrow night when he attempted to steal a golden apple. 

###

Percy POV

It was time , for Luke and our group to go our separate ways as the moon was high in the sky..the time where I was at my strongest. 

Melinda, Xaria and Charles had already headed up the mountain to Atlas while I stayed behind. 

Luke and I stared at one another until I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him my senses singing as I pulled away.

"Dont die you impossible man." I said before turning around and running up to Charles who was waiting for me.

"So should I inform Thanatos and Ethan we have another bed mate or will you do so?" He joked as I blushed and elbowed him .

"Shut up!" I hissed as he groaned and clutched his stomach as we went up the path to free Atlas..one of my future consorts .

###

Charles POV 

We finally arrived at the top of the mountain, where Atlas was holding the sky up with his two hands.

Sensing our presence his head whipped towards us as he called out, " Well well what do we have here , some Demigods looking to bear my burden in return for another favour?" Strain and suffering coloring his words.

When my moon, Percy stepped forward " Yes we are here to bear your burden so that you may be free for all time. Hades! Hypnos!Thanatos! Hear my call and join me to help free your brother!" He called out as the moons rays fell upon him revealing him as the beautiful immortal he was.

He was so breathtaking, so beautiful that I neary feel high on happiness when he looks upon me with that expression of awe and adoration he gives us all..without even realizing it.

Percy was just so good, that even Atlas could see it shining through him.

Hades appears followed by Hypnos, Ethan and Thanatos all of us looking at one another in mutual respect.

Before Hypnos approached Percy and ran his hand through the hair we all adored so much. 

"Are you sure this is the boon you wish for my love?" He questioned while looking into Percy's eyes.

At Percy's nodd Hypnos got into place as did I supporting Percy with Ethan since he would need our strength after this feat.

Each God or Godess went to a corner, facing North was Thanatos, Hypnos facing the South, Hades facing west as Percy faced east.

Each of then held a circular stone, that they infused with their life force, and being before putting a drop of blood on it before taking a synchronized step back as one.

There was a flash of light, as each stone rose onto 4 pillars that slammed against the sky, forcing it up and up for what seemed only a few seconds before stopping. 

Atlas leaping away and standing to his full titan height as soon as he was free from the burden.

I noticed that each pillar was a different color, and thrived with each gods power. 

Hades pillar was obsidian with gold outlines, Hypnos was pure Diamond, Thanatos's Amber, and Percy's was sea stone.

Immediately Percy started to sway and Ethan caught her as I started to push my energy into her .

Melinda and Xaria running over to give her ambrosia as she was held in Ethan's arms.

Hades and the other looking pale, from the strain of what they just did.

Atlas's voice broke the silence, " Who are you and why have you orchestrated to have me set free?" He asked Percy who was trying to sit up from Ethan's lap taking my hands to stop me from feeding her more of my energy. 

"I am your fated consort, Percy Jackson child of Poseidon and Heir of Achelois goddess of healing,Moon cycles and the tides. And these are my bonded or soon to be so Ethan, Thanatos,Charles, Hades,Hypnos, and including your brother Prometheus. " Percy said standing slowly with Hypnos's help.

Atlas eyes softened when they fell upon Percy , all of us looked at her like that I've noticed as if a star from the sky has fallen into our laps that must be treasured. 

Ethan ever the practical one spoke up, " Not trying to break up the sappy moment right now but you guys need to go down the mountain the way you came while we take Atlas back home to meet Mr. I must disobey Zeus before anyone notices what is happening until Hades brings up our cover story to Zeus at tomorrow's meeting. " 

"He's right , we need to go make sure lover boy has completed his quest." I teased Percy looking at me In betrayal as Atlas and Thanatos Demanded to know who the 'lover boy's was simultaneously. 

Hades snorted before flashing away, leading the others to follow as I picked up Percy and started back down the mountain to a Hopefully alive Luke. 

Percy pinching my arm the whole way down in 'punishment' for mentioning Luke to the others before she could. 

###

Percy POV

When we reach6the meet up destination and Luke wasn't there I nearly lost my mind.

Charles thankfully was able to calm me down, and we waited a painful 30 minutes before I saw Luke heading our way.

He had a claw mark down one eye and was limping but he was alive.

I threw myself at him causing us to go to the floor , him grunting in pain as I cried tears of happiness. 

"You're alive!You're Alive." I repeated tears coming down my cheeks as Luke rubbed my back. 

"I am alive..because of you Percy, now when where you going to tell me you were a God? Now that I have a golden apple?" I stared

"Well shit." So much for keeping my identity under wraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan :13  
> Bianca:13  
> Nico: 11  
> Tristan:36  
> Luke:17 and isn't aware of Percy's age yet  
> Percy:13  
> Comments feed my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is 12 and now god of the demigods, the tide,and healing.  
> Nico is 10  
> Bianca is 12  
> Ethan is 12  
> Charles is 14  
> Piper is 11  
> Leo is 11


End file.
